


Unhasty Entslash

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickbeam takes risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhasty Entslash

In the Forest of Fangorn, moss grew. Fallen leaves rotted. Streams ran over stones and washed them smooth. Sunlight slithered between the forest canopy, and dust motes danced solemnly in its path.

Seated on a broad embankment, Quickbeam gazed up through his foliage at Fangorn, whose eyes were lost in the distance. The younger ent, having given the matter due consideration, reached out and rested his hand on the elder's gnarled knee.

With immense gravity, Fangorn abandoned the horizon and fixed his gaze on Quickbeam. The younger lowered his eyes.

'I should not be so hasty.'

Some time passed, and then Fangorn surprised himself. With less than an hour's contemplation behind him, he leant ponderously forward, and gently kissed Quickbeam's cheek. He was not hasty in moving away again.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unhasty Entslash [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380873) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
